


Proximity

by onigiri5



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Constanze Sandwich, Cuddling, F/F, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 14:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13010064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onigiri5/pseuds/onigiri5
Summary: Amanda and Jasminka's attempt at cheering up Constanze goes south (in more ways than one.)





	Proximity

A blanket on cold wooden floors is probably the last place any witch would want to lay down after a long day, but Constanze didn't mind it at all. In fact, she enjoyed lying on her back, staring at the ceiling of her secret shop. There, she attempted to find any sort of inspiration or motivation within the knots and grooves of the wooden ceiling. She couldn't find any today, however. She grunted in frustration while she kicked her legs and flailed her arms. No matter what, she couldn't overcome this creative block.

After she slammed her arms on the wooden floor with an audible thud, Constanze sighed and felt the pangs of defeat. Maybe she would have to give up on this project. It was a dumb idea anyway...

"Cons, you down here?"

A familiar voice made Constanze sit up quickly. Although she may have sat up too quickly because her head started spinning from the momentary loss of blood in her head. She shook her head to dispel the dizziness and waited for her eyes to adjust.

Two figures stood in front of her. Amanda had her hands on her waist as she looked down on Constanze. Her lean figure was accentuated by her tank top and shorts. Next to her, Jasminka was eating her usual bag of snacks. Every bite she took was followed by an audible crunching noise that felt like it echoed throughout Constanze's secret workshop.

"So you've been here this whole time, Cons?" Amanda crossed her arms and tapped her foot. She looked concerned, by the way her eyebrows furrowed. "You know we've been worried about you. You haven't been out for food or anything all weekend."

Jasminka nodded in agreement. She stopped eating her snacks and had the same worried look as Amanda.

Constanze sighed. The last thing she wanted is for her roommates to worry about her. She felt like she was at the cusp of inspiration. The next step in her new design was at reach. She doesn't need food right now, nor her friends. She's almost there. She plopped back on the floor with a dull, muffled thud and groaned. Maybe she hit the floor a little too hard. The back of her head hurt and she instinctively rubbed it to ease the pain.

Amanda sighed as she walked over to the blanket and lay next to Constanze. Jasminka wordlessly followed and lay next to the small witch, opposite of Amanda.

"You know Cons, you don't have to hide everythin' from us. We're your friends after all!" Hands tucked behind her head, Amanda stared up at the ceiling and attempted to look for whatever Constanze found fascinating about it.

"Yep! You can count on us!" Jasminka added.

Constanze felt like her head was shrinking between her shoulders. She felt flushed at the thought of her friends offering her support. Here she was, sandwiched between her two roommates, unable to come up with something to thank them. She had ideas, but she felt a bit embarrassed at acting them out.

Amanda and Jasminka seemed to catch up on their flustered friend's reaction and giggled. "Come on, Cons! Go on a break and have fun for once! The weekend's almost over." Amanda attempted to goad the diminutive witch but she was still steadfast.

Constanze crossed her arms and shook her head. She appreciated the sentiments of her friends, but she planned on finishing her project this weekend. There was simply no time for fun and games.

"Fine! If you're not going out to have fun," Amanda sat up and raised her hands. A grim spread across her face.

Constanze knew full well what was about to happen. She has endured many tickle attacks from Amanda and there was no way she was going to suffer through over twenty minutes of tickling today. She flipped on her legs and attempted to scurry away on all fours but was stopped by Jasminka, who grabbed her by the waist. The large, stocky witch flipped herself on her back, and exposed poor Constanze to Amanda's grasp. Constanze was stunned by the treachery and was defenseless as Amanda's fingers tickled her ribs and armpits.

The tiny witch yelped in laughter and agony, threw kicks and punches at her taller roommate, but to no avail. Amanda was simply more agile. She dodged every blow from Constanze while simultaneously intensifying her tickle attack.

"You're not getting away that easy, Cons!" Amanda was ready to move in for the kill. She ceased her tickle attack, much to Constanze's confusion, lifted the short witch's shirt up and exposed her belly.

Constanze gasped. Not this again, she thought. Try as she might however, Jasminka's iron grip was unbreakable and all she could do was brace herself for the worst. Amanda swiftly planted her lips on Constanze's belly and blew as hard as she could. Constanze hated it when Amanda blows on her belly. She always did it to top off her tickle attacks.

Today, however, was particularly different. Constanze let out something that even she didn't expect. She wasn't sure if it was a bit of consciousness slipping out, but whatever it was, it made Amanda lift her head with a befuddled smirk. Even Jasminka loosened her grip out of confusion.

Constanze moaned.

It took a second for her to realize what the hell just happened and when she did, she clasped her mouth with both hands. Beads of sweat started to trickle down her forehead and the heat that radiated from her ears must have showed how considerably flushed she was. She looked at Amanda and then at Jasminka at her side.

By now, Amanda had a strange smile on her face. She walked on all fours towards the Constanze, in the most sultry way possible. She leaned her head next to the small witch to the point where Constanze could feel her warm and moist breath. "So that's what you really want, huh?"

Constanze's heart was beating as fast as it could. She closed her eyes and wanted to shake her head, to run away, to hide her embarrassment. She didn't realize that she gave an ever so subtle nod. Truthfully, Constanze indeed needed to relieve some... pressure. She opened her eyes only to meet Amanda's gleaming green eyes. They stared intently at her, as if a predator eying its prey. Constanze turned her head away and towards Jasminka. Surely she must be the voice of reason in this situation! Instead, the heavyset witch smiled back at her. Gently, she caressed Constanze's blue hair, in some sort of attempt to ease her.

"Cons," Amanda whispered and it sent shivers down Constanze's spine. "If you really don't want to do this, just tell us now."

Constanze gulped. Logic dictated that there was work to be done, that sexual relationships were severely punished in Luna Nova, that there was a risk of getting caught, that... She couldn't finish her thoughts. Her carnal desires whipped up by Amanda's sultry whispers and Jasminka's warm touch (which by now as gone underneath Constanze's shirt) overrode all semblance of logic and reason.

She slowly nodded her head while maintaining eye contact with Amanda, whose smile widened as she licked her lips.

"Atta girl!" She pressed her lips against Constanze's.

Constanze wasn't particularly fond of Amanda's kisses. She hated her chapped, rough lips. She loathed how aggressive she was. She didn't like how she occasionally nibbled at her tongue or lips. Yet, there was something that was rather enjoyable about it.

She liked Amanda's smell; the sweat, the grass and the earth that she picked up from falling while showboating to other girls on her broom. She loved the feel of Amanda's callused hands as their fingers intertwined. It reminded Constanze of their first time together, how Amanda walked in on Constanze, who awkwardly and ineffectively tried to pleasure herself. She remembered how utterly embarrassed she was and yet Amanda was caring and understanding. They probably spent an hour talking about stupid, silly things, their turn-ons, their kinks... until Amanda suggested that she could help Constanze relieve herself, to which Constanze agreed. The rest was history... in a sense.

After a while, Amanda's lips parted from Constanze's and they curled into a mischievous smile. "My, my. Ya look like you're really enjoyin' this, Cons."

Constanze turned her head away from Amanda to hide her flushed face. She wasn't lying. As much as she didn't want to admit it, that kiss really did... excite her. Constanze felt Jasminka behind her ease her grip and allowed her to sit up. With Amanda in front of her and Jasna behind her, she truly was trapped. Not that she minded. She loves being close to her roommates. The physicality between the three of them was awkward and strange at first, but Constanze grew to crave it once in a while.

Like that one time when there was a thunderstorm late at night and Constanze was having a hard time sleeping. She wanted to cuddle with someone to ease her fears and Jasminka seemed to be the kind of person who wouldn't mind (she didn't want to let Amanda know that she was afraid of thunder and lightning because she knew she was going to make fun of her for it.) She silently climbed up the bunk bed and made sure not to disturb her roommates. In quick succession, she slipped under the covers with Jasminka and hugged her. The other witch woke up and was surprised to see Constanze latched on to her but then smiled.

"There, there, little Constanze." Jasminka cooed to her ear as she gave her a warm hug. With her other arm, she stroked her hair, which considerably calmed Constanze down.

Constanze wasn't sure why she started to feel strange at that moment. Maybe it was the feelings of security in Jasminka's arms. She was gentle, yet firm. It reminded her of how despite Jasminka's rather chubby appearance, she was still quite muscular. The sensation of being held by those strong arms made Constanze really want to kiss Jasminka for some reason. Before she could even finish that thought and dismiss it as some stupid passing impulse, her lips were already on Jasminka's. The other witch was obviously surprised, but she didn't resist. Instead, she took the lead from Constanze. The smaller witch was overwhelmed and before she knew it, she was naked in Jasminka's arms.

Constanze blinked as the tugging on her shirt from behind sent her back to the present. She turned to see Jasminka with her ever present smile. "Arms up, Constanze." She nodded and obeyed. With a swift motion, she felt her shirt come off her, exposing her budding chest to her two companions. Instinctively, she wanted to shield them with her arms, but Amanda and Jasminka quickly held them back and pushed her back down on the blanket.

With arms pinned above her, Constanze let out a low, frustrated growl as she felt Amanda and Jasminka taking in every inch of her bare torso. She wasn't very confident about her chest. Everyone her age seemed to have nice, developed breasts, but she looked like she didn't really mature much at all.

"It's all good, Cons." Amanda leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"We love you just the way you are." Jasminka continued.

Constanze whined. Idiots, she thought. What does all of that supposed to even mean? Nevertheless, she surrendered to her two roommates. They must have felt her relent because Amanda and Jasminka released their grip on her arms.

"Just relax, little Constanze." Jasminka cooed and then planted her lips on hers. Unlike Amanda, Constanze enjoyed Jasminka's kisses. Her lips were soft and her kisses were sweet. She was gentle and yet she knew when to be aggressive, unlike Amanda, who was just assertive all around.

Jasminka ran her fingers along Constanze's ears and traced the contours of her neck. Her hand made its way down to Constanze's ribs, glided her fingers through them until they reached her breasts. Jasminka teased her chest, circled around it and spiraled up towards the pink summit, where she softly prodded it. With gentle fingers she pinched the hardening peak, but only ever so lightly. Constanze moaned as she felt Jasminka's fingers tease her, despite the fact that her lips were still locked with hers.

"Hey! Lemme in on the fun!" Amanda was busy undressing and missed her opportunity to have Constanze's lips. She clicked her tongue and instead settled to kissing Constanze's neck.

Constanze could feel Amanda's rough lips as it made its way down her neck and to her shoulder. She winced as she felt her kiss her exposed armpits.

"Hehe, you hate it when I do that, right?" Amanda teased Constanze, who was still preoccupied with Jasminka.

Constanze furrowed her eyebrows as the emboldened Amanda ran her tongue from Constanze's side, through her ribs until it found its way on her other breast. She felt Amanda's warm lips, brush against the peak of her swollen tips and was titillated by the sensation of warm breath on her chest. As Amanda's lips closed around her pink bud, Constanze shuddered from the wave of pleasure that radiated from her chest.

Amanda knew where Constanze was the weakest and she always took advantage of these spots, much to Constanze's chagrin. What's worse is that Amanda would occasionally "experiment" to see how Constanze would react. She remembered this as she felt Amanda's teeth softly nibble at her hardened nipple. She broke her kiss from Jasminka and gasped, followed by a yelp of pleasure.

Amanda had a devilish grin and appeared happy that she found another reaction from Constanze. "That was a good one," she giggled and started to descend to Constanze's belly. She kissed along the way, which drew several good moans from Constanze.

By now, Constanze's breath was ragged and she was absolutely enamored in pleasure. She didn't notice Jasminka undress by her. Only when she wrapped her bare around her and pushed her head against her bosom did Constanze noticed. The two of them stared wordlessly, but Constanze knew full well what Jasna wanted. With her cold, tiny hands, she cupped Jasna's well endowed chest and started to suckle like a baby. Jasminka seemed pleased since she responded by caressing Constanze cheek and drawing herself closer to the tiny witch in a tighter embrace. Constanze could feel the immense warmth of Jasminka's skin on her fingertips. She could smell the faint traces of cinnamon and sugar. It was intoxicating.

Down below, Amanda had completed her journey. Her desired destination, between Constanze's legs, was gated by her shorts. She pulled them away without resistance only to reveal Constanze's ... strangely adorable choice of underwear.

"Pffft! Teddy bear panties? I haven't seen these ones yet!" She guffawed, but was immediately silenced by a swift kick at her side. "Alright, I'm sorry! They're just so cute!"

Constanze glared at Amanda with one eye. She had no choice, of course. She couldn't find any panties her size but these ones. Still, Constanze had other concerns. She wasn't so much as embarrassed by the patterns of her panties, but-

"Whoa, Cons! You're so wet down here! Like wetter than usual!"

Constanze shut her eyes tight. She had hoped Amanda wouldn't notice, or at least least, wouldn't yell it out so loud. She stopped suckling on Jasminka's breasts, buried her face on her chest and wrapped her short arms around her.

"There, there, Constanze." Jasminka was affectionate as always. "That just means that you're feeling really good right now, aren't you?"

Constanze nodded but kept her face on Jasminka's warm bosom. She could feel Amanda's finger poking at her moist panties, searching, teasing. Amanda hummed and it reminded Constanze of a cat playing with her food before devouring it. Constanze was getting frustrated. She parted her legs further, inviting Amanda to do the deed, but she didn't take the bait. Maybe she sensed that Constanze wanted relief because Amanda's attention drifted to her thighs now. She squeezed them firmly, kissed them, ran her tongue through them. She did everything in her power to stimulate Constanze and push her further down a hole of frustration.

She finally had enough of it. Constanze summed up her strength and locked her legs, which funneled Amanda's head straight into her crotch. Amanda cried out as her nose smashed right into Constanze's soaked bear panties.

"Alright, alright! I give!" Half laughing, she flailed her arms around in an attempt to free herself from Constanze's legs. Constanze had no intention of letting go, however. At least, not until Amanda finishes her job.

Sensing this, Amanda smiled. "I guess you want it that bad, Connie?" She goaded the smaller witch in a purr-like tone.

Constanze hated being called that name. And yet, she couldn't help but feel a deep-seated fire within her stoked at just the sound of it. She braced herself as she felt Amanda push aside her soiled underwear to reveal her wet mound.

Amanda whistled at the lewd sight of the witch drenched with desire. She pet her little lover's mons and followed up with a delicate kiss, enough to make Constanze moan. Amanda seized this opportunity and slithered her warm and wet tongue down to Constanze's swollen nub. She blew at it and Constanze reacted with a whimper and a jerk. She lashed her tongue at it and Constanze responded with a shudder. As Amanda puckered her lips to kiss her sensitive clit, Constanze's legs relaxed; slowly but surely, she ascended the apex of pleasure.

Despite this, Amanda didn't want it to be over yet. She teased Constanze's vulva, prodded at them, spread them apart. Finally, with a single finger, she slipped past them, slowly and deliberately, which allowed Constanze to feel every inch of it. She gasped as Amanda reached the base of her knuckles and bent her finger in a manner that it prodded at the one place that stimulated Constanze the most.

It was too much for her now. Jasminka's warmth and constant kissing combined with Amanda's assault down below caused Constanze to arch her back. She tried to restrain herself, but her legs failed to cooperate. They shuddered violently as the waves of pleasure overflowed and poured out. She tossed her head backwards and grit her teeth. She felt herself tighten around Amanda's finger as she finally found release.

Constanze gave one big sigh as her limbs felt limp. She looked down at Amanda, through her heaving chest, which glistened with sweat, saliva, and all manners of bodily fluids. Amanda stared back with a warm smile and a brilliant green eyes. She crawled her way back to Constanze's side and put her arms around her waist. Meanwhile, Jasminka leaned her head on Constanze's shoulder. She placed her arm across Constanze's chest and found its way to Amanda, where she enveloped both in a tight hug.

"If there's anythin' that's botherin' ya, just tell us, Cons." Amanda whispered to Constanze's ear and followed up with kisses on her shoulder.

Jasminka nodded in agreement. "We'll help you out no matter what!" She kissed Constanze on her forehead.

"Yep, we promise! Don't count us out!"

Constanze was overwhelmed. She wasn't sure how to react except give both her best friends kisses and hugged both of them as tight as she could. She would have broken down into tears right then and there had inspiration not struck. Like lightning, she stood up, and ran outside of the room, still naked and in her underwear.

Amanda and Jasminka looked at each other, bewildered, but were then surprised by loud clanging noises and the whirring of a magical drill. After a minute or so, Constanze returned with a triumphant grin. Her arms were on her waist as she presented her new... project... to her friends.

"N-no way..." Amanda looked on in horror and could barely articulate her words.

Jasminka's face brightened up in a mixture of genuine curiosity and want. "Y-you want us to..."

"No, there's no way we're going to test that!" Amanda started to crawl back in protest but Jasminka, in a surprising act of betrayal, grabbed her arms and restrained her.

"I guess we did promise her to help her out." Jasminka giggled as she eyed at Constanze's new... endowment.

Constanze chuckled as she pushed a button on her remote controller, which caused her brand new articulating, vibrating, stimulating strap on to stand on end. At long last, she has found a way out of her creative block.


End file.
